Harry Potter and the Good Life
by Newbie-sama
Summary: Harry and Tonks get ready for Hogsmeade. Disclaimer: I do not intend to make any money off of this, nor do I wish to infringe on any rights. Everything not created by me belongs to it's rightful owner.
1. Chapter One

Author Note: This is my first bit of fanfiction, I won't ask you to be gentle, because that would be like asking a lion not to be rough whith the antelope. Go ahead, flame, review, or whatever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and maybe a few original characters, everything else belongs to its respective owner.

A man dressed all in black looked around the corner of an alley. Before him was a busy street somewhere in the heart of London. Congested with traffic, the street was not very familiar to him. He ran his hand through his messy black hair and adjusted his black framed glasses so that he could see properly once again. He looked around the street again and shook his head slightly. Apparently, he did not see what he was looking for because he retreated back to the darkness of the alley. Surrounded by the smell of garbage and old moldy boxes, he produced a small stick from somewhere in his jacket. Suddenly with a nearly inaudible 'pop' he was gone.

He reappeared in another alley, this one clean and void of the odor of garbage. He stepped out of the shadows of the buildings on either side. Where the busy London Street had once been was a large apartment complex. The apartment was not expensive or nearly the best the city had to offer, but it was clean and in a good part of the city. Gangs and thugs were of little worry to the tenants of the apartment.

This man was no ordinary man, he was a wizard taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was a school that taught not English, Algebra, and Science, but Divination, Transfiguration, and Charms. As soon as he had turned eighteen, he purchased a small flat in London. Now, at twenty-four, he lived in the top story of this apartment. This was Harry Potter. The very Harry Potter who had saved the world on more then one occasion; he looked up the large building wondering about apparating to his door. Ultimately, he decided against it and began to ascend the stairs. Floor after floor he climbed until he reached the top. Upon reaching his door he pulled out his wand again.

Tapping his wand on the door he said in a whisper, "Alohomora!" There was a soft click, and the door was unlocked. He never used his key. It was useless really; any wizard or witch could easily just waltz in and take anything they wanted. Harry decided to add some runes and security charms when he next got the chance.

Harry entered his flat without even a glance around. Two years ago, he would have at least checked to see if he was being followed. Not anymore though. Six years ago Harry had a final confrontation with the man that had been hunting him since he was a baby. Harry knew he was dead because he had seen the man fall headless under his final blow with the sword that had been a gift from his headmaster and mentor.

Harry walked past the living room to his right, past the hallway to the left which included both bedrooms and the bathroom. He went straight to the kitchen. Harry was tired; he had spent most of the day playing Quidditch with his friends the Weasleys. Quidditch is a game played on broomsticks, with rules very similar to a combination of soccer and American football; it was a rough and draining game. After four hours of game play, anyone would be tired; especially with the Weasley twin's patented double teaming. Harry moved over to the refrigerator and opened it. Empty. Harry was hungry and he had no food. There was only one thing for a person who had no food to do… buy some.

As he walked back to the door, Harry grabbed his jacket and decided to walk the five blocks to the corner store rather then apparate. A little more exercise would probably do him some good. Many wizards skipped that part in their daily routine. They were always apparating from here to there. Or they would ride broom sticks. There was very little that magic couldn't do. Harry enjoyed some physical activity every now and then. Little did he know that tonight he would be getting very physical.

Harry left and locked the door behind him. It had rained earlier that day and everything was still damp outside. It was very muggy. You couldn't walk outside without a sheen of sweat appearing on your face. He stopped just outside of his door and cast a cooling charm on himself.

Harry was halfway to the market, when he heard the screams. He jumped, his wand already out and waiting. Someone screamed again as Harry listened to the screaming he recognized something familiar in them. It was coming from his left. There was a new apartment complex being built, and it was a good place to hide. It took Harry all of half a second to decide to investigate. He walked into the complex aware of every little detail. There were footprints on the ground, and what looked like the markings of something heavy being dragged. The person screamed again but was immediately cut off. Harry doubled his efforts to find the phantom screamer. There were half built buildings everywhere and infinite places to hide. As he moved forward Harry's dread grew stronger. There was one more scream. Harry was very close now.

Harry could hear voices now. "Will you shut her up? Somebody is going to hear." The speaker was definitely a man.

"Oh, she won't be speaking much now." Another voice stated.

As if in pure defiance, a female spoke up. "YOU GET OFF OF ME YOU DAMN…" she was cut off in mid sentence by what Harry was sure was a slap. He could hear her crying now. Why had her voice sounded so familiar?

Harry finally rounded the corner. The site that met him made him want to vomit, go into a thoughtless rage, and destroy things; all at the same time. Before him, there was a group of guys grouped around watching another guy in the center. Harry could see that the guy in the center was naked from the waist down. On the ground in front of him was a woman who looked like she had been through hell and back. Her clothes, the ones that hadn't been ripped off, were in shambles; they weren't doing an adequate job at all. Beside her on the ground was what looked mysteriously like a wand that had been broken in half.

In the split second that it took Harry to gather the view in front of him; Harry had begun to cast spells. Three on the left went down with one spell; they collapsed without so much of a sound. The others on the right fell when he recast the spell that incapacitated the ones on the left. All that was left was the guy in the middle. He spun around as soon as the guys began to fall; his eyes were full of fear and intense anger. Harry thought for a second, running through his mental encyclopedia of spells, suddenly he cast a final spell.

"Pyruclash!" The man screamed in pain and fell to the ground with his arms and legs bent at impossible angles. The spell Harry had cast was classified as dark magic, but he wasn't worried about it. After all, the savior of the wizarding world could bend or break some laws if he deemed it worthy. It simultaneously broke all of the bones in your arms and legs. The man fell to the ground screaming in pain. Harry cast a silencing spell.

Harry ran to where the girl was lying on the ground. She might have been pretty, beautiful even, if she was not bruised and battered; she had long blond hair with a slender and well built body. He had to hold back a scream as he saw the condition of the girl. There was blood everywhere, but he could not see where it was coming from. She also had bluish, black bruises all over her body. The right side of her face was dark purple. Thinking back to the very basic first-aid he had learned in school and on the field, Harry began to feel for breaks in bones; the entire time he was trying deciding where to take her. Occasionally, the girl would tense as he felt a certain area. Harry glanced back to the woman's face. Suddenly, he knew why the screams had seemed familiar. He knew this woman.

The woman awoke as Harry finished checking for broken bones, her blue eyes were wild with fright. Perhaps she did not recognize Harry for the savior he was. Harry removed his jacket and attempted to cover her with it. As he leaned forward, the woman began to scream and fight back. She kicked and punched with all the strength she could muster; which under the circumstances was not much.

"Shhh, I'm here to help. Please stop screaming. It's me Harry Potter! Think! You know me. You have known me for over six years."

She stopped screaming and stared directly at him as if deciding whether or not to trust him. Harry picked her up cradling her in his arms; she tensed slightly then relaxed into him completely. Unexpectedly, she was not heavy, but rather light. The woman was already asleep after mere seconds in his arms. _Probably fainted_ Harry thought. He used his wand hand to the best of its ability and apparated away.

Harry and his passenger arrived in front of an elegant looking castle that over looked a magnificent blue lake. Children were outside playing, or relaxing by the lake. Harry strode towards the castle trying to be gentle with his precious cargo. Suddenly she flinched and looked wildly around.

"Wotcher Harry…" was all she got out before fainting again.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry marched towards the castle. He passed several students, all of whom stopped to gawk at the man carrying the woman who was only wearing a coat. When he reached the castle steps, the doors burst open on their own. It was a little odd, but Harry did not care at the moment. Harry strode towards the hospital wing. When he arrived the hospital door also burst open, and aged woman was standing before him. She motioned for him to bring the woman into the room. Harry laid her on the bed chosen by Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry, I've seen you come in here with everything from missing bones to sword cuts." The nurse started"Never before have I seen anything like this though. I'm sure you can tell me exactly what happened?" The nurse looked Harry in the eyes as she said this. Her aged face exhibited a kind expression.

Harry told her exactly what happened. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse was a shade of green when he finished. "You need to leave now; the procedures and examinations I have to use for this are quite personal. You may wish to see the headmistress to explain why you are here." Harry nodded.

After the nurse pushed Harry out of the hospital wing; he headed towards the headmistress' office. Harry wondered down the familiar hallways; avoiding students if he could. Though he wasn't in the media spotlight at the moment, he was still famous. When he reached the gargoyle statue that guarded the office, Harry suddenly remembered he didn't know the password. He tried several of the older ones, but they had little effect.

"You know, you sodding statue" Harry glared at the statue"I did graduate my N.E.W.T. Transfiguration class. I could do some really mean magic to you. I could probably transfigure…" Harry decided not to finish the sentence, because the statue had moved aside. Apparently Harry had mistakenly found out the password. When Harry reached the top of the stairs, he knocked on the door softly.

"Enter." A woman said behind the door. Harry walked in. He had to smile at the familiar surroundings. This room had not changed at all. Portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses donned the walls and a ragged looking wizard hat stood on a pedestal of its own. He had to have set a record for the amount of time spent in here. The head mistress sat at her desk. Her hair was pulled back in its traditional bun. "Why Harry, what are you doing back here. I thought you had left for good."

"Well, Ma'am, I just find it to hard to leave home." Harry smiled at his old teacher.

"Harry, now that you're no longer a student you may call me Minerva." She smiled at him. "So, Harry what does bring you here?" Harry told his tale. Minerva was no longer smiling. "I do hope the poor girl will be ok. She was fired from the Ministry a few weeks ago. She just left after that. No one has seen her for a while. Not even the Order."

Harry was more then a little surprised. "Why was she fired?"

Minerva smiled. "She accidentally spilled extremely hot coffee on the Minister… six times."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. The Minister of Magic was a crabby old man; an ex auror if Harry remembered correctly.

Harry asked Minerva if she knew of the punishment for sex crimes in the muggle world. She didn't know. Harry who had grown up among muggles had not paid attention to that particular law when he was young; he had not been in the real muggle world for quite sometime now that he was an adult. Thanking Minerva for her time, Harry left for the hospital wing.

Harry arrived at the hospital wing just in time to see Madam Pomfrey open the door. She smiled weakly at him. She allowed him into the hospital wing, which was empty except for Tonks who seemed to be asleep. She had been cleaned up since he had been here last. Her face was no longer discolored, and she was dressed in a hospital gown. None of the former blood was to be seen either.

"Harry, this was very serious. We're out of the worst part, but there is still a very long way to go." Madam Pomfrey stated gravely.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing physical; I could fix all of that." A small amount of pride showed from the woman as she spoke these words.

"What about…" Harry was about to ask about the possibility of pregnancy.

"There was no chance at her becoming pregnant. She is witch; there is long term protection available. Nymphadora was very responsible in that aspect."

Of course, thought Harry, potion could do everything. There was a potion to prevent pregnancy; it was fairly easy to brew as well. It protects the individual until an antidote is taken.

"So, she will be ok?" Harry asked becoming hopeful.

"Physically, yes. Mentally not yet. You have to understand what she has just gone through. She will need someone to help her cope with what she has gone through. It is very possible that she will be traumatized from her experience. Since you were the one to find her, why don't you sit here and wait for her to wake up?" Harry opened his mouth to ask a question but the witch cut him off. "You were he first person she saw afterwards, you rescued her, and she and you are already friends. You are the logical choice in the matter.

"Are you sure that would be okay"

"Yes, Nymphadora has already become accustomed to your presence. Harry, you must also understand that, like the former headmaster, you have a certain calming presence about you. You cause those around you to feel calm and safe."

Harry nodded, deciding not to comment on what the nurse had said. He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat watching Tonks slumbering features. Eventually, Harry fell asleep.

Soon, Harry was awakened by somebody thrashing around beside him. It was a moment before he realized it was Tonks. She was having some sort of nightmare.

"Tonks!" Harry said. "Tonks, calm down!" Suddenly, upon hearing her name, her eyes flew open. The first person she saw was Harry; she screamed. "Tonks, it's me Harry! Please calm down!" She calmed as he named himself. She began crying.

"Shhh, it's ok." Harry looked around for the nurse; she wasn't in the hospital wing. Harry was a little uncomfortable with the crying Tonks. He had no experience with this. Harry decided just to listen to and comfort her. "You're going to be alright."

"Harry, it was terrible! They wouldn't let me go." She had to stop because she began to cry uncontrollably. When she was calmed down again she started again, "The got me from behind. I… I… I tried to use my wand but they broke it. What they did was…" She broke down again.

"It was terrible." Someone spoke from across the room. Harry looked; it was none other then Albus Dumbledore. Fresh from the beach, Albus sported a slight tan. He walked over and stood beside Harry. Harry caught the faint smell of coconuts. Harry who was still holding Tonks felt her tense up when Dumbledore came closer. Her entire demeanor changed, she hung her head and let her shoulders fall. "Are you alright Nymphadora?" Dumbledore put his hand down on her shoulder; she immediately drew away from him. She was shaking violently now. If Dumbledore was offended by this, he didn't show it.

Tonks began to change while Harry held her. Instead of the striking blond that he had been holding, a brunette now occupied his arms. Harry, though unsurprised by the change, was surprised by what she had changed into. Usually, Tonks choose something to stand out. _But_, Harry reasoned with himself, _she does not want to stand out right now. She would rather be able to disappear into the crowd._ Harry continued to hold the girl in his arms.

Dumbledore stood and motioned for Harry to follow him. When they were far enough away from Tonks to where she could not hear them, Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, this is a most terrible thing. Nymphadora is going to have quite a long time before she is her usual self. It seems that you are one of the only people she is comfortable being around. For obvious reasons." At Harry's clueless expression, Dumbledore explained further, "Harry, you saved her from those… men," Dumbledore spoke the word as if it wasn't quite strong enough for the meaning he put behind it. "You were also the first person she saw when she woke for the first time. I don't know if you've noticed but you have a comforting presence when it comes to poor Tonks." Harry nodded again refusing to comment about this 'presence' others said he had.

"I would like to ask you a favor on behalf of Tonks here, I am sure she really will not mind." Harry nodded, intrigued, "Could you find a place in you hectic and busy life," Dumbledore smiled because he knew that Harry's life was anything but hectic and busy. "to watch over and help Tonks? She could stay here of course, but the general rush of the school would 'hamper her healing' as Madam Pomfrey told me just a few moments ago. Tonks would probably move in with you considering she does not currently have a place of residence. I understand you have a spare bedroom?" Harry who seemed to have lost the ability to speak only nodded. _This man has a plan for everything _Harry thought.

"I'm sure Tonks would love to hear of her new living conditions." Dumbledore stated.

Harry walked back over to where Tonks was now sitting up and staring directly at the wall in front of her. He sat down. "Tonks. Tonks look at me." Harry reached out for her shoulder. She flinched only a little under his touch. "Listen to me Tonks, we are not going to be staying here too much longer; if it is ok, I'd like you to come back to my apartment. It may not be exceedingly large, but it's the whole top floor all to you and me of course. It will get you away from everybody; you will have a chance to heal in peace." Tonks only nodded.

"Do you have any clothes I can pick up? Or any friends you want me to owl" Tonks shook her head. No. Harry sat beside her again and simply held her hand in support.


	3. Chapter Three

Harry opened the door to his apartment and did something he had not done in quite a long time. He looked around then waved his wand in a figure eight pattern; the tip of his wand began to emit smoke. After a moment the figure eight turned green. That meant no intruders. Harry looked back outside, "All clear." Tonks walked in behind Harry. She was wearing robes two sizes to large for her small frame, her dark brown hair hanging down her back.

It was she that had wanted him to perform the security spell. Tonks was shaking as she entered Harry's apartment; Harry closed the door and locked it, then sealed it with magic. Nobody would be coming in unless he allowed it. Tonks started to calm down as she took in the apartment. Harry put an arm on her shoulder and began to guide her towards the spare bedroom.

"It is not much, but it will do just fine I think." Harry silently opened the door to the spare bedroom. It was bare and plain. A bed occupied the corner farthest from the door and a dresser and a desk as well as some shelves occupied the walls. Once Tonks was feeling a little better he would transfigure everything to suit her taste. He led her to the bed, where she sat down. "I am going to leave you here for a few minutes, I have to go talk to Hermione. I'll seal the apartment so that only I can access it. Okay"

"Okay." Harry looked at her directly in the eyes. It was the first time she had spoken since he had found her two days ago. They had spent the night at Hogwarts and most of the day getting ready for the trip.

"I will be back very shortly." Harry touched his wand to the floor and it began to glow light blue before it faded back to its normal green. He had sealed the apartment. Anyone who entered the apartment would be immediately transported twenty feet above the Thames river. Harry apparated away.

Harry arrived in the living room of Hermione's apartment with a soft 'pop'. He looked around at the immaculate area; books lined the walls and overstuffed furniture took up most of the floor space. Harry announced himself and proceeded towards the study where he knew Hermione would be. When he entered the study, Harry's assumption proved itself. Hermione was laying on a sofa with a book in her hand asleep. Her brown hair covered her face, as she breathed little locks of hair would float up and then settle back down into disarray. The study consisted of a single large couch which was occupied currently by the sleeping Hermione, a large desk, and shelf after shelf of books.

"Hermione." Harry said as he kneeled beside her face.

Hermione only grunted in her sleep.

Harry tried again. "Hermione, wake up."

"Mmm, Ron..." Hermione mumbled.

Harry got a slightly miffed expression on his face. Ron? He definately was not Ron. Harry shrugged; Hermione and Ron had been going out for the last four years; it had started as a spur of the moment thing and had just kept going. Ron was happy, she was happy, and Harry was happy for them. But, at the moment Harry needed Hermione awake and alert. Harry pulled out his wand and cast the Ennervate spell. Hermione's eyes shot open as she slid into the conscious world.

"Good evening Hermione." Harry said, biting back laughter at her expression which was quickly changing from bewilderment to anger.

"_Good evening_ Harry"Hermione pulled her wand from her robe and pointed it at Harry. "You know, all you had to do was shake me. I would have woken up."

Harry merely shrugged"I tried twice, besides we don't have time fore curses and counter-curses tonight. I have something important to discuss with you."

Hermione lowered her wand at his seriousness. "What is it Harry"

Harry explained the situation with Tonks. "It's pretty bad; she is scared of everyone, including Dumbledore."

"What do you want me to do? It's obvious you came her for some kind of help. You're not one to tell just anyone about something like this and leave."

"Well, I'd like you to go to Diagon Alley, and do some shopping. Tonks has no clothes or anything else to her name. We don't know what happened to her belongings."

"They were probably seized by her landlord." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Here is a list of Tonk's sizes and other things she may need" Harry handed Hermione a small list. "Also, will you stop by Olivander's and see about getting this mended" Harry pulled out Tonk's wand and handed it to Hermione who stopped to examine it.

"Unicorn hair, maple, eleven inches long. Good for charms and dueling."

Harry just blinked. How on earth did she know that?

"I've..."

"Read it in a book." Harry finished with a smirk. Hermione blushed.

"Yes, in a book. You'd do well to pick one up. I'll get this taken care of right away Harry, anything else you want me to do"

Harry shook his head. No. "I'm going to stop by a grocery store on my way home. I have next to nothing at my flat."

Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and Harry apparated away. After stopping at the grocer, Harry apparated home.

Harry appeared in his living room right in front of Tonks, who screamed and stumbled backwards into the couch. Harry, surprised by the sudden scream dropped all the bags he had been carrying and pulled out his wand. Harry looked around and saw Tonks sighing in relief by the couch. Harry pocketed his wand.

"You okay" Harry asked, even as Tonks began to stand.

"Yeah... just a little shaken." Tonks was pale and trembling.

"Just sit down on the couch why I put these away. You can take a bath if you'd like, Hermione is out shopping for clothes right now." She nodded and headed back to the bath. Harry touched his wand to the floor and deactivated the security charm.

Harry brought the bags into the kitchen and stored everything where it was supposed to go. The kitchen was the most expensive room in the flat. A complete chef's set was what Harry used to cook. He loved to cook, and when you can magic away any leftover food on dishes and pans, it made life easy. As he waited for Hermione to show up, Harry began to construct the evening's meal. Nothing heavy, something light; a salad and maybe soup. Harry had already fixed the salad and had it in the larger refrigerator when Hermione popped into existence by the kitchen table burdened with many bags.

"I still have some money left in my account right Hermione" Harry asked jokingly.

"You hush, we both know that you could buy that entire alley three times over and still have enough money to live off for the rest of you life." Hermione began to unload the bags onto the table. A full set of robes, including dress robes. Harry held those up infront of Hermione, the soft blue material felt like water in his hands. "Well, you never know."

"Ok, what else do you have"

"I stopped and converted some Galleons into muggle money and bought some muggle clothes so she can go out around London." At the look she received from Harry, Hermione added. "When she is up to it of course." Hermione had one bag left and Harry eyed it. "Feminine items." Hermione said, and Harry left it alone.

"What about the wand" Harry asked.

"Olivander will need a couple days to fully mend it, but it should be as good as new by the time he is finished with it. He is the master after all."

Hermione hugged Harry. "You're a good man Harry Potter; don't let anyone ever tell you different. Not just anyone would do what your are doing for Tonks." She stepped back from Harry and apparated away.

Harry banished Tonks' belongings to her room, and finished preparing dinner.

It was not long before Tonks appeared in the doorway to the kitchen dressed in muggle jeans and a blue shirt. She stayed in the doorway and watched Harry bustle around the kitchen, much like Miss Weasley used to when he came to visit.

"Dinner will be ready in just a minute. I just have to pull the salad out of the refrigerator. Take a seat at the table."

Tonks pulled out a chair and sat. Harry served dinner; a salad with a light dressing and a hearty soup. It smelled delicous.

"What do you want to drink Tonks? I have water, butterbeer, and pumpkin juice. I suppose I could conjure you something but I'm not sure how that would turn out."

Tonks chose butterbeer and ate in silence. Harry watched her as she ate, she seemed better then she was earlier. She wasn't as shy around him as she was before he left. Then again, this was not the Tonks that used to change her face why she ate to get a laugh out of him and his friends. She was quiter, almost 'broken'. Harry vowed to himself as he ate to fix Tonks as well as he could and to help her afterwards whenever she needed it. He knew it would probably be a long and hard road but he was more then willing to walk it.

Tonks finished before Harry and politely excused herself from the table and went to her room. Harry finished eating and cleaned the kitchen. The cleaning took less then five minutes. Magically cleaning everything was a snap. Harry walked back to his room, which was across the hall from Tonks', he stopped at the treshhold of his door and listened. Tonks was in her room crying. Harry knocked on the door and waited a second before letting himself in.

Tonks was sitting on the bed holding a pillow in her lap and crying. She only glanced briefly at Harry before closing her eyes. Harry was silent as he walked over to the bed an put an arm around the crying woman. He might have been new to this kind of thing but he was a fast learner. After a while, she stopped crying and simply leaned into him as if drawing energy from him. They stayed that way for a while before Tonks pulled away and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Don't worry about it." Harry replied and he meant it. He would have helped any of his friends this way.

"No, I'm serious thank you for everything." She was so sincere that Harry only nodded.

Harry stood and gave Tonks' shoulder a gentle squeeze. "If you need anything, just let me know." Harry walked out of her room and into his own.

Harry's room was furnished in a simple style. He had a large king size bed with a hand-stitched quilt from the Weasleys on it. A writing desk in the corner, and a wardrobe across from his bed. At the foot of the bed was a trunk filled with random items. Quidditch posters and pictures of his friends decorated his walls. Harry sat on his bed and pulled off his shoes, then leaned back onto his pillows. From a table beside his bed Harry received a book"A Complete History of Quidditch by Oliver Wood" Harry had a signed copy of the first print. Oliver had started writing this book in his fourth year of school, and had just recently finished. Harry began reading where he had left off, Seekers of the Century. Oliver said that there was a page dedicated to him and Harry was going to find it. Eventually, Harry fell asleep.

A soft knock woke him from his slumber. "Come in" Harry called, slightly disoriented by the world being in focus when he woke up.

Tonks walked in clutching her pillow in her hands. "Are you okay Tonks" Harry asked concerned.

She shook her head. "No, I can't sleep. Everytime I fall asleep I'm woken by horrible nightmares." Harry remembered a time when he had been plagued by uncontrollable nightmares. He still had one every now and then. They came less and less though.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer. Why else would she have brought a pillow?

"You don't mind" Tonks asked, clearly embarassed.

"No, it's a big bed. Plenty of room."

Tonks walked around and climbed into the vacant half of the bed. Harry waited until she got herself situated before he took of his glasses and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Tonks" Harry called. All he received in reply was a slight mumble.

A/N Well, another chapter done. Thank all of you who reviewed; that does wonders for one's confidence. This will be the only update for this week sadly, I'll be going out of town and will be away from my beautiful computer. Hopefully, I'll be able to do some writing. I have this really cool USB flash drive... anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Anyone who want to contact me directly can email me 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: This is a total work of fiction written for the sole purpose of not making money or infringing upon the rights of the real owners. This story contains references, direct and indirect, to characters and situations of another author's work. In other words, I'm not making any money off of Mrs. Rowling's imagination and creativity.

Harry woke up feeling more content the he ever remembered being. Harry tried to stretch out but he couldn't quite manage it. Glancing down at his feet, Harry soon surmised the reason for his inability to move. During the night, Tonks must have moved around quite a bit. Her arms were wrapped around his waste; her arms kept his pinned to his sides. Tonks' legs were tangled with his under the sheets. Harry turned his head as far as he could in Tonks' direction.

"Tonks," Harry gently tried to wake her up.

Tonks only grumbled in her sleep and rolled away from Harry. Finally free, Harry sat up and untangled his legs from Tonks'. Harry stood up and after a short trip to the bathroom walked into the kitchen. He set about making a simple breakfast for himself and Tonks; the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast soon filled the flat.

Harry walked back to his bedroom only to find that Tonks had once again moved in the bed. Tonks lay fully horizontal in the bed; the only part of her that was visible was her brown topped head; the rest was completely covered with all the blankets and pillows. The blankets and pillows were all piled on top of her. Harry wasn't sure how she managed it somehow. Looking over the bed, Harry carefully considered all of his options for waking Tonks up. He did not want to try anything to outrageous; he didn't want a bad reaction from Tonks. Had it been someone else in the bed, Harry would have simply hollered for them to wake up.

Harry decided to simply shake here awake. It was quick, simple, and fairly easy on the nerves. Harry began clearing the pillows off of Tonks by and; magic would have been way too abrupt. Harry moved the pillows and blankets until only the top sheet was covering Tonks. Attempting to be as gentle as possible, Harry leaned down close to her ear before softly calling her name. For the second time that morning, Harry failed to wake up the woman in his bed. Harry grabbed Tonks' shoulder resignedly; he didn't want to resort to a physical means of waking her up if he could avoid it. As soon as Harry grabbed her shoulder, Tonks' eyes shot open in surprise; she was on the verge of screaming before she noticed Harry.

"Harry," she exclaimed. Tonks began to tremble under Harry's touch. "I… I…I thought it was all happening again."

Every time Tonks woke up she thought it was happening again. Harry understood how she felt. He had, after all, lived with Voldemort in his head for many years. Harry pulled her into a tight hug, gently holding her against him. He held Tonks until her shaking subsided.

"Shhh, Tonks, it will be ok. You're safe here; I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Tonks cried silently into Harry's shoulder for a few more minutes before pulling away from him. Tonks' eyes were swollen and her face was tear stained, but she looked better now that she had let out some of her inner turmoil.

"Thank you, Harry."

"That's all right, I'll be here for you whenever you need me. Night or day."

Tonks smiled a small smile, but it was the first since Harry had first brought her to Hogwarts, so it was a step in the right direction. He smiled back and stood up away from the bed.

"I've got some breakfast ready for us in the kitchen. Why don't you go and take a shower; I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

Tonks nodded and left the room. Harry followed her out but turned right towards the kitchen. Harry heard the water turn on in the bathroom as he placed warming charms on the food. Harry sat at the table sipping a cup of hot tea while thinking about Tonks and her predicament. _I should have brought them in somehow. _Harry sighed. _No use thinking about the past problems. I should only think of the present; of Tonks. _Harry was not exceptionally happy with the path his thoughts were taking, but he took no measures to stop them. _She has hit rock bottom now. Losing her job and her apartment has really hurt her. _

Harry's thoughts were stopped by the site of Tonks in the doorway to the kitchen. Harry had never seen Tonks look this _normal_ before; her straight black hair hung down to her waste and her clothes were nothing but baggy jeans and a shirt that looked to be one size to large.

"Tonks, you look good."

"You don't have to lie to me Harry. I know what I look like."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, fearful of what the answer might be.

"I know I'm unattractive. I don't deserve the praise, even if you are trying to lift my spirits." Tonks looked down at her plate and started eating.

Harry was shocked. Tonks was definitely not unattractive; she was perhaps one of the most attractive people he had ever met. There was definitely something wrong here. Harry remembered Tonks as she was in his fifth year; she definitely knew she was attractive then. He knew this was something that came from the recent events in Tonks' life. He didn't know how to fix it but he vowed then and there that he would do everything in his power.

"Tonks," Harry started, "I would not lie to you. I learned long ago that if you say something you should mean it."

Tonks looked Harry in the eyes as if she didn't believe him. After several moments she nodded and went back to eating.

"This is good, Harry. I didn't know you could cook so well."

"I've been doing it all of my life. First for the Dursleys and then just because I liked it. Maybe tonight I'll fix something really fancy. We can have anything you want."

Tonks looked up from her plate and smiled at Harry.

"Tonks, Hermione did buy you some clothes and other things, but is there anything else you want or need?"

"I've got everything I need right now. There was something else that I saw a few days ago that you might want to check out. It's new toy that just came out; all it is, is a wooden figure about two feet tall. You use your will to control it, and you can have it duel another one."

Harry thought for a moment before speaking. "Where can I get one?"

Tonks' reply was interrupted by a shrill whistle resounding throughout the house. Harry jumped to his feet with his wand out; someone had just tried to apparate into the apartment.

A/N Sorry for the lateness. Sorry for the shortness. Sorry for the lame apologies. Now that that is out of the way, I've started a new project. That's one of the reasons that this chapter is so late and short. Once I've finished a few chapters of the next project, you can expect to see it posted. Also, you can expect the next chapter of 'The Good Life' to be a little longer and even a little humorous.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own this. I am just amusing myself and perhaps others by using another person's characters for my own whims.

Hermione Granger; gentle, nice, and some say the smartest witch to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts was currently standing knee deep in the Thames River. To say that the usually sweet witch was livid at the moment would have been an understatement. This morning she had woken up and decided to stop by her friend Harry's apartment to visit with one Nymphadora Tonks. After bathing and all the things women do to prepare for going out, she apparated into Harry's living room. Moments later she found herself falling into the river. Hermione let out a sting of curse words and apparated again.

Harry checked the apartment and was relieved not to find anyone; he was going to go back to breakfast when he heard a knock on the front door. Harry called to Tonks to reassure that everything was ok before walking to the door. After reaching the door, he cast the peephole charm. Hermione was standing in front of his door soaked from head to toe.

"Oh." Was all he said before Hermione beat on the door a second time. "Hermione, I'm going to open the door. Promise me you won't hit me."

"Harry James Potter! You will open this door now, or I will blow it off its hinges."

"Hermione, please. Just calm down."

"One!"

Harry stepped back from the door as far as his arm would allow him. He knew that he was in for a whole new world of pain when he opened the door.

"Two!"

Harry pulled open the door.

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting in the kitchen thinking about the conversation she and Harry had just had when she heard someone knocking. She heard Harry talking to who ever it was then silence. Tonks was about to finish eating when she heard Harry scream.

"Hermione! Just wait! Tonks…"

Tonks thought to herself for a moment, if it was indeed Hermione at the door, then there were not any problems. But, she had heard Harry scream. Before Tonks could decide what to do, the kitchen door opened and Hermione walked in followed by a black cat she had never seen before. Hermione smiled at Tonks and sat down in Harry's seat.

"Good morning, Tonks. How are you doing this fine day?" Hermione was again smiling.

The cat rubbed Tonks' leg before jumping into her lap. Tonks immediately began to pet the sweet little cat. Tonks did not reply to Hermione's greeting, she just asked where Harry was. It was not that Tonks did not like Harry, she just felt safer with him around. If Hermione was offended by the lack of welcoming she didn't show it at all.

"Actually, he's in your lap."

As if on cue, the cat leapt off of Tonks lap and transformed mid leap. Harry stood where it would have landed. Hermione was dumbfounded. Nobody, not even Harry Potter should have been able to reverse transfigure themselves; especially, not without a wand.

Harry glared at Hermione a second before saying, "Of course you know, this means war." Harry looked at Tonks. Upon seeing her, his glare vanished and was replaced with the kind and intelligent eyes that Tonks knew. "You ok, Tonks?"

Hermione had not failed to miss the change.

"Yes, I am ok. I was a little surprised when the alarm went off."

Harry glanced at Hermione, "Hermione set it off by trying to apparate into the flat. If it's ok, I have to run a few errands. I'll reset the alarm if you want. This time, I'll set it for Antarctica or somewhere just as cold."

Tonks nodded. Hermione felt a little guilty; the only reason Harry had his alarm in place was because Tonks had requested it. _Oh well,_ she thought, _his revenge can't be that bad can it?_ How wrong she was.

Harry said the required incantation and did the proper wand movements before bidding the girls farewell and apparating away without the customary "Pop!".

Harry popped into existence inside Hermione's study. If he wanted to do this right, he would have to start soon. Harry cast a sticking charm to every book in Hermione's extensive collection. Harry wrote down a riddle he had picked up while traveling the world right after his graduation from Hogwarts on a sheet of parchment he had pulled from his pocket. After he finished writing it, he looked at it and frowned. _To easy._ Harry used his wand to erase it. He rewrote the riddle in Greek. Keying the sticking charms to the riddle finished quicker then Harry had expected. Harry pulled out a second piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to his friend.

Hermione,

I told you this was war. You have one chance and one chance only to answer my riddle. If you don't get it, your books stay stuck until I release them.

Pleasant reading,

Harry

After signing the note, Harry apparated to the market and finally back to his home. Tonks and Hermione were just finishing their conversation when Harry arrived. Hermione left soon after his arrival; she knew she had some damage control to do in regards to Harry's revenge.

Two months had passed since Tonks had moved in with Harry. Thanks to the help from Madam Pomfrey and Harry, Tonks was feeling much better about herself. Today would be the first time she and Harry went anywhere that would be occupied by a large number of people; she and Harry were going to Diagon alley today. A week ago, Harry received a Hogwarts school owl offering the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Harry had accepted on the terms that Tonks would be able to accompany him to Hogwarts.

Today, Harry and Tonks were picking up all the needed materials for him to properly teach. At noon Harry dual-apparated himself and Tonks to the alley; immediately they set about shopping. Tonks, still a little fearful of large crowds kept close to Harry never letting go of his hand. The day had progressed uneventfully, they had stopped at all the stores needed to purchase a gross of wand holsters, several cages and tanks, food for the different dark creatures that Harry would keep, and some quills and parchment.

Harry and Tonks were walking by Madam Malkin's when Tonks felt Harry tense slightly. Harry led her past Malkin's and whispered into her ear.

"We're being followed by a man. I'm going to lead him into an alley to get him away from all of the civilians. Once we get there, I want you to find a good place to hide. I know you're a trained auror, but you don't have a wand."

Tonks' only thoughts as Harry led her into the alley were _When did Harry become so sure of himself? _And _Why did he use the word civilians. Why not innocents or people? _ There was so much about Harry that she didn't know.

Harry had shrunk all of their purchases and put them in his robes as soon as he bought them, so they were not a problem. As soon as Tonks was out of eye sight Harry turned around to face their stalker. The man walked until he was about three feet from Harry and stopped.

Tonks was scared. Harry was facing down a man who was obviously a dark wizard. The man looked to be built pretty solid; he was a good head taller then Harry too. Tonks watched as the two men exchanged words, then without warning the dark wizard raised his wand at Harry.

Harry looked the man in front of him up and down. He had not changed a bit.

"I've finally found you Harry Potter," the man said in a deep gravelly voice.

"Flint, how positively corking to see you."

Marcus Flint glared at Harry. "Today, I will finish you off and avenge the death of the Dark Lord."

Tonks watched as the wand came level on Harry. Harry didn't flinch. He didn't move. He didn't do anything. Harry suddenly sprang into action; his harm shot up in a silver blur. Flint's want fell to the ground clearly split in two. Flint turned to run, but Harry cast _impedimenta _on him. Tonks looked back at Harry and was surprised to see him wielding a sword in one hand and his wand in the other. Harry bound Flint tightly in ropes.

"Marcus Flint, I am hereby arresting you for assaulting a Ministry Official, endangering the life of a civilian, jay walking, and treason." Harry tapped the bound Flint with his wand and he disappeared. Harry walked over to Tonks and pulled her into a tight hug. He apparated home.

Harry and Tonks appeared in the kitchen; Tonks immediately found a chair to sit in. She looked up at Harry. He saw the questions just floating on the surface of her mind.

"Harry, are you an Unspeakable?"

Harry laughed; he knew where this was going. "No, try again."

"A hit wizard?"

"Nope, higher up then those two."

Tonks thought for a moment, before her eye widened in shock.

"No Harry! You can't be."

Harry only nodded.

A/N: Well, I decided that since I shorted ya'll on chapter four I'd work doubly hard and get five out today as well. Thanks for the reviews. See ya'll next time.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or anything derived from its universe. I am in no way, shape, or form making money with this publication.

Tonks was astounded in front of her was _the _most powerful wizard in Europe, probably the world. What amazed her most is how _normal_ he acted. If Tonks felt safe before, she was doubly so now.

"You're the Prophaeus?"

"Yep."

"Harry, how do you get a job like that?"

"I beat up the last one." Harry was so amused with the look on Tonk's face after hearing his statement that he burst out laughing. "He approached and attacked me. Apparently, that is how you initiate and interview."

"Right. What do you do?"

"Basically, I do whatever the Unspeakables, hit wizards, and Aurors can't. I do the top priority undercover missions."

"Undercover missions? It's too bad you aren't a metamorphmagus like I..."

Harry's hair was now shoulder length and light blue; his eyes were a cloudy grey.

"I passed my training with flying colors."

Tonks was dumbfounded. All of this new information that was being freely given out by Harry was taking a toll on her mind. She opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it, unsure of what to say. A tapping at the kitchen window stopped any further attempts at speaking.

Harry let the owl at the window in; it flew in and dropped a letter into Harry's open hand. Without looking at the letter, Harry placed it in his robes and bid the bird a farewell. Harry looked back at Tonks.

"I'm sure you want to know about the fight between myself and Echo."

"Who is Echo?"

"Echo was the codename of the previous Prophaeus."

"Tell me about the fight."

Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck rise; he did the first thing that came to his mind: he dove forward. Harry rolled; he felt the concrete and gravel of the alley tearing though the fabric of his cloak and shirt. The red light of a spell filled Harry's vision as it passed through the area his body had previously occupied. Harry sprang to his feat and turned around to face his attacker. For the first time, his eyes failed him; he looked around the empty alley in vain. His attacker was gone. Harry stilled his breathing and allowed his senses to expand past what was normal. Harry felt every crack in the brick wall, every pebble on the ground, and especially the man standing right behind him. Harry wordlessly warded the area against muggle influence as he took a step forward.

Harry snapped his foot back with a round house kick that hit nothing but air. Harry allowed his senses to roam again in search of the man that had attempted to curse him. Again, he found him. This time he was standing in front of him and to the right. Four paces would have brought Harry face to face with his attacker… or, face to invisible face, as the spot the man occupied was empty. Harry silently cast a spell that should have made him visible. It failed miserably. When the spell failed, Harry closed his eyes. There was no use in fighting an opponent with your eyes open if you could not see him. The man cast a spell towards Harry who merely side-stepped, his mental focus still on the alley. Harry cast three spells one after the other at the man, he dodged them all. The man apparated behind Harry and cast another spell. Harry, in turn, apparated behind his attacker and launched a kick to his knees but once again hit nothing but air.

The two men apparated around the alley, neither one actually scoring a hit. Scorch marks and small holes dotted the walls and the ground where the spells had missed. Harry could not believe this was happening. Nobody Harry had ever faced before was this skilled. In spite of the possible dangers, Harry was having fun; it wasn't everyday that he was able to duel with someone of his skill level.

Harry decided this duel had gone long enough. Harry kept apparating away from the man. Feigning exhaustion, he took longer and longer to apparate away. Harry apparated away for the last time. As soon as he popped back into existence, Harry cast a spell covering him and the surrounding area into pitch blackness. Harry's attacker showed up right where Harry thought he'd be; right into the middle of the darkness. The man's cursing was all Harry needed; he swung and connected solidly with the man's chin. The man stumbled backwards into the wall. He raised his hands up in defeat and dropped his wand – the international sign for wizarding surrender.

Harry reversed the spells he had in place and opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped.

"My name is Echo, I work for the ministry. I would like to offer you a job."

Harry finished his story and looked at Tonks. She was staring at him wide-eyed. Harry sat down in the chair opposite her and waved his hand in her face. She didn't blink. Harry stood up and left the room.

Hermione Granger looked down at the parchment on her desk. The riddle had definitely been difficult; she was very surprised that Harry had come up with it. She had worked it and reworked it, and was sure that she had the correct answer. Hermione wrote her answer down on the parchment, "German," and waited. Suddenly, all the books on her shelf let off a bright blue light and returned to normal. Hermione let out a sigh of relief; her books were finally hers again. Hermione stood up and reached for one of the books, it was her favorite edition of Hogwarts: a History. As soon as her hand touched the spine of the book she felt a tug at her navel. Hermione cursed the Potter name as she was port-keyed away.

Hermione appeared roughly twenty feet above the Thames River. The locals of the area would from that day forward tell tales to their children about the banshee that lived in the woods by the river.

A/N – I'm sorry it's so late… and short. I won't make excuses for the way this chapter came out; I'm just a bit lazy. Also, I had trouble figuring out how to fight someone invisible. Well, thanks a bunch for the reviews and I hope for more.

Question – What kind of house should Harry live in?


	7. Chapter Seven

Once Harry was in the privacy of his own room, he pulled the letter out of his robes. The seal on the letter was of Hogwarts. Harry quickly broke the seal and read:

Mr. H. Potter

The 'curse' that has made it impossible for Hogwarts to keep a regular Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, has once again struck. We, the staff, have deliberated over the subject for a long enough period of time to finally decide on the person we would like to fill the position. Your exceptional amount of experience on the subject of fighting and defending yourself from the dark arts has greatly influenced our decision to invite you to join the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Head Mistress,

Minerva McGonagall

Harry wasn't actually surprised about the letter. He knew that Hogwarts perpetually needed good defense teachers. Without much thought to it Harry scribbled a small acceptance note at the bottom of the scroll and magically sealed it. He tucked it back into his robes. Hearing a noise behind him, Harry turned and saw Tonks standing in the doorway, all signs of shock still very prominent on her face.

"Tonks, guess what."

"No, not another surprise. Harry, I can't take many more of them." Tonks came into the room and sat down on Harry's bed. It was really only his in name, as they had been sharing it since that first night. Of course, nothing ever happened while they shared the bed. Tonks had grown considerably on Harry, but he simply refused to put her in an uncomfortable situation.

"I've just become a professor at Hogwarts. The staff is experiencing its usual shortage of Defense professors and they chose me."

Tonks laid back on the bed; Harry's surprises were really beginning to ware on her sanity. Her eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to life, the universe, and everything. Surely, she thought, he didn't just say he was a professor at Hogwarts. Certain that she was losing her mind, Tonks staid where she was and didn't say anything.

"What do you think Tonks? I have accepted, but I have a small problem here."

"What is this 'small' problem you are having, Harry?"

"Much of it centers around you."

"What?"

"I'm going to take this job at Hogwarts and I want you to come with me. I'm not moving into the castle; I'm going to stay in the village and walk or fly to school."

"I'll go with you of course. I have no where else to go." _Of course I'll go with you, you great prat. Not only have you helped me through my problems, but I think I'm beginning to fall for the great Harry Potter, _Tonks nearly said but was able to bite her tongue and keep her thoughts private. She sat up on the bed and looked at him. "When do you want to go house shopping?"

Harry smiled at the eagerness that Tonks exuded about the idea; he had just about convinced himself that she would hate the idea and want to stay in this apartment. He thought about her question; it was too late in the evening to go house shopping tonight, so tomorrow would be the best time. Harry told Tonks his thoughts about a good time and she completely agreed. Tonks and Harry spent the rest of the night talking about his new job, what he would teach, how he would teach it, and fairness in house points.

"Harry, you do realize that you will have to be fair to all the students, including the Slytherins." Tonks said from her spot in the bed next to Harry.

"I had thought about it and I do realize that I'll have to be fair. I won't take any points away unless they really deserve it."

"That's good. Goodnight Harry." Tonks leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek before rolling over on her side.

"Goodnight Tonks." Harry turned the lights off and went to sleep.

They were up bright and early the next morning; despite the fact that their talking had lasted long into the night. Tonks had woken Harry up at right after the sun crested the buildings around them. Harry had been sluggish from the few hours of sleep he got the night before, but quickly brightened at the idea of a new house. Harry showered and dressed in record time.

Harry and Tonks were getting ready to apparate into Hogsmeade when Harry's doorbell rang. Harry approached the door slowly, he had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he saw on the other side. Peeping through the viewer, Harry flinched back; it was Hermione. He had been correct; sometimes he hated being correct.

Harry slowly opened the door and let Hermione in. She wasn't wet, so she hadn't finished the riddle or grabbed any of her books.

"Hello Hermione… nice day isn't it?" Harry asked, trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it is a lovely day. In fact, I think I'll go home and grab some of my books and take a swim." Harry flinched back, he knew what was coming. "This means war Harry. I will get you back. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But, it will be soon. It will hit you so hard, you won't know left from right or up from down." Hermione turned and after saying a quick farewell to Tonks, left..

Harry looked at Tonks and shrugged before closing the door. Hermione was right pissed and there was nothing he could do about it. Harry grabbed Tonks's hand and apparated away.

A/N Hello readers and reviewers. Another short Chapter… again. I promise, the story will see a lot of action soon. Lot's and lot's of action.

What is a good country? If you send me an answer, try to think of one that isn't very widely used. XD


End file.
